A Pirates Life For Me
by CraneLee
Summary: *Discontinued* She was found at sea sailing for Tortuga. He was looking for rouge pirates. With a bounty as large as 100,000 on her head, will he let her go free? M for later chapters.
1. To Tortuga

A Pirates Life for Me 

After seeing the new pirates movie and all the pirate specials, I thought I should do a fanfic with the teen titans. I hope you like it, and if you don't, please, no flamers. And if you do, I have a few nasty words for you.

The sun was beating down hard on her violet head today. The wind blew gently enough to rock the ship on the waves. And the sea air was so salty that it left a stinging feeling in her nose after each breath.

This was the Caribbean. The place where Davey Jones and pirates ruled. And yet this wasn't just any pirate. This was the captain of one of the most renowned pirates ship the world had even come to know.

The one that had the Jolly Roger flown from the crows nest at all times. The one with the darkest black wood that left other ship quaking with fright of their nightmares coming true. The only pirate ship with the words Royal Navy scratched out on the side and replaced with the words S.S. Soul Train painted underneath.

But this was not the boat she sailed today. And this was not the same person she had been a few days ago. No, at that time she was furious with her co-captain for not roping the ship at the port when she and 10 men got off board, then shouted a "Sorry" as they drifted further away from land, leaving the captain and a small crew landlocked.

Now she was completely alone and drifting north out in the middle of the ocean as she sailed for Tortuga, where her co-captain said she would sail the crew. But then again, never entrust a girl named Maniac with that kind of ship.

What of her crew you ask? They had died out days ago, after she took the lifeboat, and the small amount of supplies they had brought and leaving for the meeting point. All but one, her galley boy and life friend Garfield, who was now in charge of rowing.

"Rae-"

"Captain Raven," she corrected the green haired boy.

"Yeah, how about we switch now? I take a brake?"

"Take a brake if you want, I'm not going to row," Raven said simply. She flipped open her compass leaned back into the corner of the boat. Pulling her captain's hat over her eyes she yawned and settled into a relaxed position with one arm behind her head. She fingered with the string of her lace corset and sighed. Taking her hat off and laying it next to her she sat up and got to her feet.

She glanced at her compass once more before pulling out her telescope and searching the waters. In the distance she saw of what looked to be a dark looking naval ship heading their way.

"Garfield, either that's the ship, or we're in trouble," Raven said smirking. Finally, things were going to get interesting.

"I'll say we're in trouble, the boat sprung a leak!"

"Great," She said sarcastically.

Garfield took his shoes off and started scooping water out of the boat.

"That's not going to work!" Rave cried.

"Then what's your plan?"

"Grab everything!" Raven snapped. She pulled her sleeveless trench coat onto her shoulders and placed the captains hat on her head. She stepped onto the bench and shoved her compass into her pocket with the telescope.

"Abandon ship!" Garfield squealed. He grabbed 2 bottles of rum and jumped to inches out of the boat and into the waiting sea. "Come on! You'll be sucked down with it!"

"No, the captain must go down with her ship! "

"That's not a ship!"

Raven sighed and jumped next to Garfield as the lifeboat sank to the bottom of Davey Jones locker.

"That's could have been you 'Captain'," Garfield remarked. Raven splashed water into his face and glared. "What now?" he added, spitting water out of his mouth.

At that moment a large ship sailed by and dropped anchor. A man came to the edge and threw the Jacobs ladder over the edge and walked away.

"I guess we climb," Raven said glancing at Garfield.

Garfield stared at her for a second. "Ladies first."

Raven smacked him upside the head with her hat and glared. "I'm wearing a skirt you idiot." She shoved her hat back on and pointed to the ladder. "Now climb."

Garfield sighed began his decent to the unknown ship.

**How was it for a first chapter? Not bad a? Well if you want an update I want at least 5 reviews. Okay, later.**


	2. I Get What I Want

A Pirates Life for Me 

After seeing the new pirates movie and all the pirate specials, I thought I should do a fanfic with the teen titans. I hope you like it, and if you don't, please, no flamers.

Raven sighed and jumped next to Garfield as the lifeboat sank to the bottom of Davey Jones locker.

"That's could have been you 'Captain'," Garfield remarked. Raven splashed water into his face and glared. "What now?" he added, spitting water out of his mouth.

At that moment a large ship sailed by and dropped anchor. A man came to the edge and threw the Jacobs ladder over the edge and walked away.

"I guess we climb," Raven said glancing at Garfield.

Garfield stared at her for a second. "Ladies first."

Raven smacked him upside the head with her hat and glared. "I'm wearing a skirt you idiot." She shoved her hat back on and pointed to the ladder. "Now climb."

Garfield sighed began his decent to the unknown ship.

Raven grabbed the ladder and followed, her coat swaying in the wind, and her cutlass swinging on her hip.

Garfield hopped over the railing and held his hand to help Raven. Raven took it graciously as she held onto her hat and was pulled onto the deck. Raven fixed her hat to where it was straight and glanced around.

At least 50 men surrounded them, all holding pistols and cutlass's. Raven raised her hands above her head and smirked. A naval ship? Interesting.

Garfield gulped and followed the suit. "Wait to go," he grumbled. Raven glared at him out of the corner of her eye before turning her head back and gazing at the enclosing crowd. Garfield began to lower his arms and reach for his belt when a man got too close. Raven cleared her throat and he stopped. The man looked at her and Garfield stood still.

"Ahoy boys," she said lowering her hat over her eyes.

The men all turned their swords on her and all movement stopped. Garfield whipped out his cutlass and swung. One by one 10 men fell at Raven's feet. Taking the chance, Raven pulled her pistol and sword from her belt and gave a daring look to the men that were still standing.

A circle formed around her and Garfield as the crowd got restless. Raven and Garfield were back and back waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Enough!" The men lowered their weapons and stood still as a tall man with chocolate brown hair pushed his way through the crowd. He had a paper in his hand and a cocky look on his face. Raven already didn't like him.

Raven cocked her pistol and steadied a finger on the trigger. Neither blinked for what seemed to be a year. Finally the man looked away and eyed Garfield who was giving him a death glare.

Raven smirked. She was now officially in control.

The man lifted the paper up for all to see. Raven gave it a careless sideways look and noticed it was an warrant for her arrest. $100,000. Garfield's mouth fell open. That was a very high bounty.

The picture portrayed her with a pistol in each hand, one pointed at the man taking the picture of her. She had a sash tied around her head that was holding her hair back with only a wisp in her face and another behind her ear. She wore a tight black lace corset and a skirt that came just above her knees, the very same outfit she wore today. The picture had been taken after a fight that took place Port Royal, 2 years ago when she had stolen the ship.

Her brother, Jason, and sister, Maniac, were also in the shot. Maniac was sliding down the sail with a knife cutting the sheet and a cutlass in her mouth. Jason had the captain in a head with a gun to his head. From the shot you could clearly see the tattoo on each of their chest, the same one that was imprinted on the mast of their ship.

Raven had a shimmer in her eye that mirrored what was happening behind the camera man, a barrel of rum pouring over the side of the ship, which believe it or not was what they had broken onto the ship to get.

"Not your best picture," Garfield remarked.

"It wasn't the best backdrop," Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

The man crumpled up the page and glared. "Raven Roth, daughter of Trigon the Terrible, you are under arrest as declared by Slade Wilson."

"Who is Slade Wilson?" She said in an authoritive tone.

"Me!"

"Nice to meet you. But I'm afraid that the navy has never laid a hand on me yet, and you won't be the first."

"I'm not with the navy."

"I know you," Garfield shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "Your that notorious pirate bounty hunter. You collect big shot pirates for the navy and in return they turn their heads when you commit a crime."

"Disgrace," Raven grunted. "That goes against the code."

"I only collect money for my own benefits, taking everything and giving nothing back is in the code girly."

"Real pirates don't fraternize with the navy so carelessly."

"Whatever it takes my dear. The pirates way of life. Besides, the navy isn't the one who put $100,000 on your head, your father did. For your safe return to Port Royal."

"Trigon could give a rat's ass about my safety. Let alone give away $100,000."

"I am talking of Jackson Crest."

Raven's eyes widened. Jackson Crest was her stepfather, and Maniac and Jason's biological father. She had never particularly liked the man. After her 5th birthday, her and her mother Arella abandoned the ship when it docked at Port Royal. Her other then remarried to a rich man and she didn't sail again for 7 years.

When she was twelve her alleged father promised her to the governors son in return for a high paying job. She didn't take it lightly. That night Raven and her siblings stole a ship and left for the open seas, where the horrible likes of Jackson Crest and Chris Jolene could never find her.

It was apparent now that Jackson had meant what he said when she was promised to Chris. And Chris obviously never let that promise go.

"He can keep his money. I'd rather walk the plank than return to Port Royal savvy."

"Yes, but I'm the one who wants the money. And I get what I want," Slade said smirking.

"And I'm a pirate, my wants come first."

**What do you think? I know I said I wouldn't update, but this is like the best thing I'm ever written! **


	3. Port Royal

A Pirates Life for Me 

Okay, see, I had a mishap as you know, see I keep a file of the story so far, and the story I'm updating. I sent the wrong file.

This chapter is dedicated to Ms. Palmer who always believed in my writing. Rest in Peace Ms. Palmer, you will be dearly missed.

When Raven was twelve, her alleged father promised her to the governors son in return for a high paying job. She didn't take it lightly. That night Raven and her siblings stole a ship and left for the open seas, where the horrible likes of Jackson Crest and Chris Jolene could never find her.

It was apparent now that Jackson had meant what he said when she was promised to Milo, the governors son. And Milo obviously never let that promise go.

"He can keep his money. I'd rather die than return to Port Royal savvy."

"Yes, but I'm the one who wants the money. And I get what I want," Slade said smirking.

"And I'm a pirate, my wants come first."

"I can see that. And who are you?" Slade asked Garfield. Garfield turned and looked behind him to make sure who Slade was talking too.

"Garfield Logan."

"Ah, I've heard of you. You're that idiot who ate that rare deer off the shore of Quake. (I couldn't think of an island) But there's no bounty on your head. You are of no good to me. Men."

The crowd encircled around Garfield as the captain finished his sentence. Raven narrowed her eyes and aimed at Slade's chest with her gun. "Took him and I swear I'll shoot. I'm the one giving orders here. You'll drop us off in Tortuga, you can probably find another pirate there with a higher bounty on them than I have on me."

The crowd exchanged looks. Slade chuckled. "You think you're in charge? I have over 2500 men on this ship and you have a single gun."

"Who said I have one?" Raven queered, pulled a twelve bullet revolver from her belt.

"Who said I don't?" Slade questioned, opening his jacket and showing Raven at least a dozen guns. Slade nodded his head and all the men pulled out guns and pointed them at the duo. "Drop it." Raven glared at Slade for a second, deciding on what to do. She let the weapons fall to the ground and once more put her hands up. Garfield looked down and did the same.

"And since you're pirate, you shall get the special pirate treatment. Men, take this small green man to the brig. Blood, take our maiden of honor and tie her to the mast, make sure she's comfortable," Slade said smirking on his last sentence.

A man with graying hair came forward and stared at Raven with a greedy look. She heard snickering from the crowd of men and several snide comments. "First, both of you, remove all weapons."

Raven sighed and took off her duffel. Garfield did the same. Slade cleared his throat. Raven took off her shoes and let daggers fall out of each of them. Slade raised and eyebrow. Raven rolled her eyes and growled. She took her earrings off, threw them to the floor, and a small screen of smoke appeared around her feet. She removed the rings on her knuckles and dropped them on the deck where a large dent was made. Raven took off her coat and threw it down. She tossed her hat down with the rest of her jewelry.

Raven gave a look of approval to Slade, though he didn't look surprised. "I doubt that's it."

"You'd think right. But I'm not going to start stripping right now."

There was a buzz amongst the men. "Enough. Blood." The man known as Blood grabbed Raven roughly by the arm, and shoved her in front of him without another thought.

…

Garfield trudged down the steps to the galley with his hands still in the air; a man was still holding a gun to his temple.

"You got a pretty little girlfriend savvy."

Garfield rolled his eyes. "And her attitude is to die for," he said sarcastically.

"I don't care about the attitude as long as they good," another man said.

"Being out at sea for so long we ain't too picky you see," a bald man said

"The captain always gets the pretty ones."

Garfield knitted his eyebrows together. "Pretty damn annoying."

"Well he just comes right out and says it don't he."

"What you gonna do?"

"Nothing. I can tell you now, Raven isn't going down without a fight. I know her too damn well." Garfield looked towards the window and spotted an dove. His lips curled into a grin and he whistled the bird over. This was probably a bad idea.

…

A girl with short brown messy hair leaned back into her chair and stared off into space. Her feet rested on the wheel she was ultimately at peace.

"Maniac."

Maniac let out a surprised yelp, fell out of the chair, and rolled over on the deck. "What?" she snapped.

Marik raised his eyebrow. "You have a letter from Garfield."

"Who?"

"The green boy."

"Oh him. Where is it?"

The boy threw her a small rolled up piece of paper, Maniac glanced over it quickly before raising an eyebrow with a snicker.

Slade the Bounty Hunter has us.

Raven has a bounty

Heading for Port Royal to meet with y'alls father.

Turn ship around

-Garfield

"I don't see what's so funny," Marik said simply.

"He expects me to go to Port Royal," Maniac said laughing.

"Port Royal. Don't they skin pirates alive there?"

"Yeah. And the last time I was there they weren't throwing me a parade."

"Gee, I wonder why," Marik said sarcastically.

"And get this, he thinks I can turn the boat around."

"You can barely sail it now."

"I know, and out of 20 people on this ship, I'm the only one who can steer this thing other than Rae."

Maniac reread the note and something she had looked over caught her eye, 'to meet with y'alls father.'

"Jackson put a bounty on Rae's head. Quick, go get me the wanted posters."

Marik pulled a sheet of paper out of his back pocket.

"You carry our wanted poster around with you?"

"I keep reminding myself who I'm working for."

"You 'work' for all the rum you can stomach. And that's too much."

"I try and keep my options open."

"That's good, pick one soon?"

Maniac scanned the posted and raised her eyebrows clear passed her forehead. "$100,000? Damn. I'm only worth $1000."

"Really. I'm work $10,000."

"You just got on this ship last week!"

"I know."

"Anyway," Maniac said fuming. "If Jackson put this much money on Rae, he must be desperate. Even for a man with a ton money, that is a lot."

"$100,000 you say," Marik said scratching his chin.

"Don't even think about it. JASON!" Maniac screamed. Maniac went to the railing and screamed again. "JASON!"

A boy with short black hair ran up on deck. "What?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Were you- never mind, a bounty hunter has Rae."

"So?"

"Raven, our sister."

"So."

"He's taking her to Port Royal."

Jason blinked in a bored manner. "Where?"

"Port Royal dumb ass."

Jason yawned. "Oh, that's bad."

"Go back to sleep."

"Kay." Jason walked back into the galley with a yawn.

"Useless son of a- Richard!" Maniac cried.

"Yes?" A young man with black hair answered from the mast.

"Tell Victor to brake out the maps we're turning this ship around."

**I updated booya!**


	4. A Few Days

A Pirates Life for Me 

Update!

Jason blinked in a bored manner. "Where?"

"Raven, Port Royal dumb ass."

Jason yawned. "Oh, that's bad."

"Go back to sleep."

"Kay." Jason walked back into the galley with a yawn.

"Useless son of a- Richard!" Maniac cried.

"Yes?" A young man with black hair answered from the mast.

"Tell Victor to brake out the maps we're turning this ship around."

…

Raven grunted as she struggled with her bonds. The sun was beating heavily down upon her as it reached noon, and she was getting tired and frustrated.

Her situation was… original. Captured by a bounty hunter, this was new. Tied to the mast, that was different. But there was something that was bugging her more than that, she was starving, and her stomach let everyone know it.

And they found it hilarious.

"Hungry little wench?"

"Want some bread? Too bad."

"This is delicious, oops, all gone."

Their snide little comments were getting on her nerves. And their raspy voices gave her a headache. But there wasn't much she could do. She was stuck.

"Hungry?"

"Not at all Slade," She said with a grin. "I'm just fine."

"Well then. I guess my attempt of torture was useless," he said calmly.

"Yeah," Raven said with a raised eyebrow. "Cause, I can go days without food!"

"Is that right? Days? Wow. So, how many days has it been since you've eaten last?" Slade questioned innocently. "Must be getting hard to think straight. Must be getting weak. I mean, if you were a normal human being, you would be getting at least a little hungry by now."

"Nope. Just fine." 'Gurgle'. Raven face fell. Her stomach had once again betrayed her.

"Yes, I can see that," Slade said nodding. "But, I'm guessing that in a day or so, the sun will start to be a problem. There's supposed to be a heat wave coming in."

Raven's face fell further.

"And with a heat wave, you will surely be getting thirsty. And then you'll start getting heat stroke, you'll get weak. Or am I wrong once again? Because a pirate of your magnitude is much stronger than that."

Raven was quiet.

"But then again, a girl of your age wouldn't fair well under those conditions now would she?"

"I'm not weak! Do what ever you wish with me! I'm strong!" Raven said defiantly.

"I see that," Slade said seizing her chin. "You are strong now. But it's only noon. It's only a matter of time before your will is broken. And when that time comes, I'll be there."

Raven jerked her head away. "Don't touch me you pig."

Slade brought a hand across her face furiously. "I wouldn't speak to me like that if I were you. You can get hurt. And I don't think you want that."

Raven growled and kicked out leg, colliding it with Slade shin.

Slade was angry now. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and squeezed. "If I were you, I'd show me some respect," he said loosening his grip.

"If I were you, I'd be ugly," Raven said smugly.

"Listen bitch," he said forcing her to look him in the eye. "I'll leave you here. You'll stay here, and die. The sun will boil your flesh and make you skin rot with a putrid smell of the rotting fish of the sea with buzzards coming and pecking out your eyes so the only thing your can see is your utter demise. How's that sound."

"Sounds exciting."

"We'll see about that in a few days."

"I guess we will."

**I know it's short, but I had to update.**


End file.
